


as long as we have each other

by neowolke (Aestfrea)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestfrea/pseuds/neowolke
Summary: a short story about pursuing your dreams
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 12
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	as long as we have each other

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is so short i tampered a lot with this but didn't get to make it longer, I hope it's still good tho
> 
> please listen to stand tall by the julie and the phantoms cast!!

January 26, Mark remembered had been a groundbreaking day in his life, not in a good way as he and his teammates had been expecting it to be, but still groundbreaking in another way.

It was supposed to be NCT 127’s first concert and the whole group including Mark and Donghyuk had been incredibly excited, who wouldn’t have been?!

The group had trained months and months for this exact moment and it had finally come, everyone had expected it to be a valuable moment in their lives as idols.

That was until it had all come crashing down at once.

Mark and Donghyuck had excused themselves from the others and left the waiting room to explore the area, but when they returned to said waiting room not even 10 minutes later Donghyuck let out a scream.

Mark still remembers how it had been, their fellow team members had been laying lifelessly in the room with no one else around and they had immediately called for security without even knowing what was wrong.

Not long after the ambulance had arrived at the scene and while Mark had tried to calm Donghyuck down as they sat on the side he himself could not believe what had just happened as he was still in a state of shock himself.

Obviously, the concert had to be called off, which left their fans furious and confused about what was going on but in his own state Mark decided that that was less important at that moment.

About half an hour later Mark received a call from the hospital informing him about the current situation and when he heard the news he immediately broke down right into hyucks arms and let his tears run free.

The hospital had told him that his other members had been poisoned and that by the time they had arrived in the hospital it had already been too late.

Still in tears and in shock Mark and also Donghyuck were escorted home by their manager which they didn’t even realize until they suddenly stood in front of the dorm they had shared all together.

Donghyuck beside the older broke out into another fit of tears which made Mark put his arm around the other’s shoulder and pull him closer. 

Their manager opened the door for them and gave them a little push, then he left them alone.

Donghyuck broke down on the couch that still had Jaehyuns laptop laying on it and Mark sat down next to him awkwardly placing his hand onto the others’ back in his tries of comforting him.

“Mark?”, Donghyuck asked in a voice still strained from all the tears he had spilled.

“Yes, Donghyuck?”

“Promise me you won’t ever leave me. Promise me I will never have to come home to you being gone from my life.”

“I promise. I promise to never leave you Donghyuck.”

In the matter of an hour, the two of them had packed their bags and left the dorms, leaving their members’ parents to pick up their stuff because they couldn’t get themselves to do it.

It had been 2 years already since it happened but both Mark and Donghyuck would never be able to forget about their old friends.

They hadn’t gone to any of their friends’ funerals because they felt like they wouldn’t have been able to take it, sometimes even feeling bad for being the only ones still alive, if they had stayed in the waiting room instead of exploring the area would they have ended up like the others?

The two of them had asked themselves many times after this moment if they should continue making music, if they should continue pursuing their dreams when their friends couldn’t do said thing anymore. 

But in the end, Mark and Donghyuck both decided it would be best to continue archiving their dreams while also keeping their friends in mind.

They had decided that the others would want them to be happy, to keep pursuing their dreams without being hindered by them.

So that’s how now, 2 years after the incident, even if both of them still didn’t know who caused their friends’ death they had found a new family and started dreaming anew.

But this didn’t mean they would completely forget about their old friends, no it just meant they would continue being happy for the time being, the killer would get what they deserved after this was done.


End file.
